oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha's Reviews: OddTube, Episode 9--"Coach O's Life Advice"
SPOILERS for same-day review School's killing me ahaha help sob Well, it's the first OddTube video of 2017 guys! Let's see how Olympia- erm, Coach O will ring in the New Year. --'WAIT HOLD UP Sno oddT WHAT IDS ARE STILL A THING UM' I thought t- I THOUGHT THEY WERE FILLER! (*sings*) AND IIIIIIII HOLY Sno oddT WILL ALWAYS LOOOVE YOU ICAN'TBELIEVEYOUDIDTHISTOMEODDDAMMITWHYDIDYOUDOTHISTOME --(please repeat that unnecessary JonTron meme for the bit where she dresses as Ms. O) --Well, here we have Coach O. If I had to give a general opinion of him, he's...all right. Don't hate him, don't love him. --I feel like this "oddball" thing needs to be viral on the Internet. --Okay, so she's on a case. Of course Otis wouldn't do it...but wouldn't we presume she would hand the reins to Oona maybe? Oona would be a great host for OddTube and having Coach O host it this time doesn't...fit. --Hooray, hundreds chart, saving me monies since 1931, whatever, NEXT --"Never leave home without it." B-but it won't fit in my purse... --"My job at Odd Squad is sports, and also helping out anyone if they have a problem, or need advice." So...a part-time therapist? *rimshot* --If a mentally ill person came on YouTube and watched this video, they'd probably be desperate to do all ten things Coach O suggests. And also get professional help. --And speaking of, this episode comes with no disclaimer. *ding for OddSins* --"Blow into this part of the whistle, not this part!" I tried that when I was a kid, actually. Didn't help. --"Talk in a low deep voice. Not like my actor, BUT LIKE MY CHARACTER!" --I think to strengthen my muscles so I don't become a vegetable (meaning, unable to move any parts of your body), I'm gonna do the "thinking of going to Minnesota" squats. Those look fun. And dancing squats, yes. --AHA U SEE NOW BOYS AND GIRLS CAN BE BEST FRIENDS HA SUCK ON THAT CHERRY LOLLIPOP HATERS (also speaks from personal experience) --*proceeds to roll on the floor emotionless in Photoshop class as I watch this squat* --"Always skip #5"? Okay, well, there's no halfway point, I'm okay with that. --"Always do #5, that's called a fakeout." (*proceeds to roll on the floor sobbing hard in Photoshop class while I watch Tip 6*) (it's also called psyche) --I wasn't sold on Tip 5. I wasn't sold until I saw the weirdly-processed breakfast foods. --"See a sweat" isn't grammatically correct. "See a sweat bead" is. --I can confirm, that is a legit Churchill quote. He did state it wrong though. It's "success is the ability to go from failure to failure without losing your enthusiasm." Though, technically, he is right. --Great, now we're going to be watching OddTube through a cracked camera lens unless Olympia gets one by next week. I have a feeling she's not gonna be too happy either... --B-but I thought Olympia was gonna be gone who- DO U MEAN TO TELL ME OLYMPIA DID A THING THAT COULD HAVE BEEN MADE INTO ITS OWN ORIGINAL EPISODE WELL SCREW ME OUT OF CHEEZ-ITS THIS IS MUTINY Fno oddKING MUTINY (*walks off*) HEY, AND ALSO THAT IS NOT A SNAPCHAT FILTER THANK YOU MUCH SO ALSO GOODBYE I'M OFF TO MARS ---- Overall, it was a fun episode. Coach O is never and will never be as aamusing as Olympia though. Still, the Tips of Life will never not be funny. See you all next week, keep on keepin' odd! Category:Blog posts